pacific adventure
by juggalobrad
Summary: Finn looses everything and everyone he loved can he find happyness or will he leave this world broken and alone. All comes down to a young raven haired girl who is going through the same thing as Finn but will a certain pink haired girl get in the way how will this play out read
1. Chapter 1

**ok guys this is my first story all im goin to ask is that you leave me ssome reviews and tell me what yall think**

**THIRD PERSON VIEW**

The year is 2277 its been 200 years since the world went in to a nuclear war. Anyone not inside of a vault was incinerated upon impact or mutated into something of the unknown. As time went on people in the vaults began to wonder what had become of the outside world. People opened their vaults some were meet by extreme amounts of radiation, or meet by hordes of the "undead" at least they seemed that way. The people that survived the attacks and radiation radioed the other vaults to tell of what they saw. People began to fear the new world and never opened their vault doors other began to wonder if the "ghouls" as they called them had a reason behind the attacks or if they were going off of instinct, and if the whole world was affected. They began to design suits to explore the world some were gigantic and completely sealed you away from the world while other were no more than a radiation suit with an exoskeleton. As people explored they came upon gigantic creatures that looked as if they were not from earth the "kaiju" as they called them were timid and avoided people. From time to time people would find groups of survivors no-one had a true reason but everyone seemed to want to get away from the coasts. As time went on people discovered that most of the world was not destroyed but simply untouchable they began to rebuild the world while others took power and enacted kingdoms. The worlds technology was the same but kings and queens made laws and simply controlled others. People tryed to start revolutions but were stoped and suffed serious consequences for trying to overthrow their kingdoms. Most didnt mind the royals as they were nice, but there is always conflict. The kaiju became less timid over time not really bothering people but from time to time rampaging through the kingdoms. The kaiju are massive and can easily destroy a kingdom within a few days. People began to riot and complain about having to rebuild their homes and places of business so all the kingdoms united to come up with a solution. The solution being gigantic mech suits called Jeagers useful but slow moving and stiff all analog controlled as more kingdoms were damaged they made digital controls that made the suits faster. They held off the kaiju when they came to close to the city's. People began to congregate in large city's around the ruins of northern Texas and southern Oklahoma these lands were not hit as hard as the rest of the world because it is mostly farm land. The attacks became more frequent and the kaiju became larger, so the Jeagers became larger as this happened the scientists realized they needed two pilots to handle the systems in the Jeagers. An Eastern hemisphere (left) and a Western hemisphere (right) all of this happened a long time ago we have just been fending them off since


	2. Chapter 2

**Early june morning**

"jaegers why are you here!" "To protect and serve sir." "Jaegers im not going to lie to you the next few weeks are going to be hell I wont blame you if you change your mind right now but if you wait till the middle of basic training to change your mind you will be punished." "Sir yes sir!" "At ease jaegers." As the soldiers began to relax the drill sergeant walked among them to study for weakness in the squadron when he came upon this skinny little kid no older than 18 "jaeger." "Yes drill sergeant." "Whats your name and Why are you here?" "Private first class finn mertins sir I joined because I lost my family to a kaiju sir." "Are you sure you want to be here jaeger?" "Yes sir I want to kill every kaiju that I come across sir." "I like your determination but im serious this is not going to be easy I could pull some strings get you a pushy scientists job you look if someone put a needle into you it would go through." "Sir I understand your concern, but I'll get through this sir." "Dont say I didnt warn you jaeger." A few weeks passed and finn was feeling like ground beef running from dawn till noon everyday then having to run through a obstacle corse from noon till three all while carrying an extra hundred pounds to simulate the weight of a jaeger suit while only having fifteen minutes to eat dinner before having to clean their bunks and barracks then having only fifteen minutes to prep for bed. "Jeezzz man when he said this was goin to be hard he wasnt joking." Finn said to his bunkie jake "Yea man but its not as hard for me cuz I was raised doing heavy lifting for other people." "Lucky... you." "Lights out!" The drill sergeant yelled "I'll talk to you tomorrow jake." "Kay."

**Marcelin's view**

I ccant stop thinking about you it just hurts to think about you

**A few years ago**

"Marceline get up we have a category four near dallas to deal with." "What are you talking about marshall there has to be someone closer to dallas than us." "Yea but this kaiju has already disassembled another mark three jaeger, so they want us to deal with it." "What the hell man?... Alright alright get out so I can get dressed" as marceline got dressed marshall got more information about the kaiju AKA smoke screen "You about done mar mar we got to head out..." Marshall said as he got punched in the gut "Dont use that name ok." Marceline said with tears in her eyes remembering ash the asshole marshall realizing his mistake hugged his sister "Marceline im so sorry." "Its ok just dont use that name." With their mushfest at an end the two climbed into the head of their jaeger gypsy danger. "Prepare to perform the neural handshake... Neural handshake complete both stabilizing." As gypsys head connected to the body at the shoulders after the two connected they began their systems check gypsy began to move "Systems check in progress systems check good all gauges stabilized." Marshall said as the helo's attached to gypsy and began to fly them towards dallas "Hey sis look at the bright side you've always wanted to visit texas." " hey "Everythings" bigger in texas." Marceline said while rasing her eyebrows "Oh god nasty marceline" marshall said as marceline began to laugh. As they neared dallas everything began to seem darker as though something was trying to hide "No visual switching to proximity sensors." Said marshall as they entered an especially heavy cloud of black smoke "ETA thirty seconds" the helo pilot said "we have movement drop us now." Marshall said. As gypsy landed the smoke cleared to reveal a gigantic hemit crab who turned to see gypsy just before she kicked it into the air while flying through the air the crab released the same black smoke that they have been seeing "looks like the crab likes to hide." Marceline said as the crab jumped onto gypsys back. Spining gypsy grabed the crab and threw it into a nearby forest the crab again released its smoke to hide as it started to dig into the ground "We have lost visual switching to thermals." Marshall said. While waiting the crab readyed its long sharp claw when gypsy was on top of the crab pushed its long claw into the inside of gypsys left thigh gypsy in return grabed the claw snapped it in half pulled the crab out of the ground spining and threw it into a nearby clearing "Lets make this son of bitch hurt" marceline said as she activated their chain sword gypsy began to sprint jumped into the air and made a downward slash at the crab. The sword skipped off of the crabs shell gypsy landed on top of the crab it began to spin and tossed gypsy into the air. Gypsy in mid air activated their jets and flipped to catch themselves landing beside a willow tree in the field the crab slapped gypsy into the ground and jumped on top of her gypsy rolled away from the tree with the crab and when they stopped rolling gypsy was on top pushing the sword into the crab. The crab began to flail and claw at the head of gypsy the left side of gypsys head gave out and left a hole big enough for the crab to get its claw inside of. It then slapped marceline into the back of gypsys head knocking her out marshall picking up her controller not knowing she was only knocked out yelled "This is for my sister you motherfucker!" Pulled the sword out of the crabs body and began to pummel the shell. When the shell cracked the crab began to flail again and shoot smoke into the air marshall grabed all of the crabs legs picked up the crab slamed it into the ground again and again and again with the crab weak and marshall in a bloodlust he activated the chain sword again and his plasma caster firing the plasma caster into the shell of the crab until a skyscraper sized hole was in it. He then wedged the sword inside the hole and pushed it down into the crabs body and began to spin it with the crab at an end marshall began to realize that he couldn't handle the systems in his jeager he tryed to set gypsy down easy but collapsed on to the willow tree. Marceline awoke long enough to see her brother pass out from the sensory overload before she was slammed back into the ground and knocked out.

**Pb's view**

**A few weeks later**

"Marceline your brother isn't getting any better he's only getting worse. I hate to say it but you should make it easy on him and pull the plug." "I guess I could make it easy on him, but why did he have to waste his life for me?" "Its for the best marceline." Beep. Beep. Beep. Eeeeeeee. With tears in her eyes marceline said "we will have the funeral next month I hope you can make it."

At the funeral it was a cloudy day everyone who had blood relations with marceline or marshall attended "We are gathered here today to pass on one marshall lee abader he served his country well in protecting the candy kingdom (it began to rain) we hope he will live a good life in the next one. Everyone who brought flowers please bring them now." Marceline stood up with and blood red rose and set it atop the casket. As the casket began to lower the only thing anyone could look at was the lone red rose atop his casket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys just droping another chpater im gonna start to wait a week before I update unless yall leave me some reviews just tell me waht yall want to see. 5 reviews and ill update early**

**THIRD PERSON VIEW**

"After hours of simulation and testing we have prepared a list of people that are drift compatible." "Finn Merton's and Jake Townsly are very compatible." The drill sergeant said as he looked over the list "I still dont think Merton's should be in a Jaeger he's just to small." "Yea but the boys determined." The drill sergeant replied "Merton's and Townsly have great compatibility I wonder why." The sergeant thought to himself.

**FINNS VIEW**

"Hey man do you remember why we joined?" Jake asked me "Yea man we join because that crab destroyed our house and killed mom and dad"

**FLASHBACK**

I woke up to the sound of the kaiju alarm going off "Jake get up there's a kaiju close by we need to watch this!" "What no man we need to get to the bunker." Jake replied as he saw Finn sprinting down the hallway "Hey man what are you doing?" "Going up to the roof to watch..." Finn yelled as he turned the corner for the attic Jake began to follow Finn up to the roof. As Jake got to the roof the crab flew over the tree house "Whoa dude that was to close we need to get out of here!" "Not yet Jake look." Finn said as a jaeger leaped over the tree house and landed on the crab "Finn thats gypsy danger we really need to leave." "When they kill the crab we will." Finn replied just as gypsy was throw by the tree house "No we are leaving now" Jake said as he stretched around Finn and began to run to the candy kingdom "Where's mom and dad?" Finn asked as they arived at the candy kingdom "Their fine they probably left before we did we'll find them tomorrow."

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Aww dammit now we have to rebuild the tree house." Finn said "there's no rebuilding it Finn we have to find a new house." Jake replied "Ok we let's at least look for some of our stu..." Finns sentence was cut short as he lifted a few branches and saw his mother... Dead "J..J..Jake." Finn stuttered out before he burst into tears "Whoa man whats wron.." Jake fell quiet as he saw his mother. The sat by their old house and cryed for a few hours before they decided to retrieve the bodies of their parents.

**PB'S VIEW**

Finn and Jake brought the bodies of their parents to me with tears in my eyes I said "Finn, Jake I'm sorry about your parents. When do you want to have the funeral?" The two shrugged both clearly still processing that their parents are dead "I guess we will hold the funeral at your family graveyard in a month." They both nodded.

**At the funeral**

"Hey Finn are you doing any better?" I asked him "I guess I'm doing better." His voice cracking slightly because of how hard he is trying to hold his composure "We are gathered here today to pass on two great people Joshua and Margaret Townsly these two have three great children two of them blood and another considered blood these three will carry on the legacy that these two have left. Everyone please rise to say your last goodbyes and any flowers that you have brought please bring them up beside the caskets." The priest finished as people began to shuffle toward the caskets Finn and Jake were last in line both leaving white roses on top of the caskets. "Thank you all for being here today. I know the passing of these two will be hard on all of us. Especially their children, but we mustn't morn they are in a better place." I said before they lowered the caskets. As the caskets began to lower into the earth the two white roses on each casket began to whither as though the boys very childhood began to whither right there before everyone's eyes. "I'm sorry guy's,but I must leave I have another funeral to attend today please if you need help just call me." "Ok pebbles." Finn said "I'm glad to hear you speak again Finn." I said as I hugged him. Finn really didn't hug back but he did put his arms around PB.

**End of flashback**

Finn with tears in his eyes said "Jake I dont want to lose anyone else I think if I do I might breakdown and go crazy." "Look bro your not going to lose anyone else for a long time." Jake said as he hugged Finn. "Lights out!" The drill sergeant yelled with the lights out Finn and Jake climbed into their beds and tryed to sleep.

**Marceline's view **

Maybe I should visit pebbles I havent talked to her since his funeral marceline thought to herself as she flew towards the candy kingdom knocking on one of the castles many windows marceline waited till peppermint butler opened the window "Hello marceline what brings you by?" The little candy man asked as marceline set foot inside the castle "Just figured I'd visit pebbles I haven't seen her since the funeral." "I'm dearly sorry about your brother marceline." "Thank you pep. Can I see pebbles now?" "Yes ma'am follow me." peppermint butler said as he closed the window and lead marceline through the maze of hallways thay make up the castle coming to an all to familiar door the little candy knocked. "Come in." PB said "Miss marceline is here to visit you." "Ok send her in." As I entered the room pebbles was bent over a lab table studying plans for one of her many inventions. "Hey pebbles how are you?" "I'm alright I'm more worried about how you are doing?" "I'm alright I guess but I miss him." "I know marceline but you need to move on you cant bring him back." Marceline nodded as tears filled her eye's "I dont know what to do though we use to do everything together." "Marceline its been ten years you need to move on find a guy that loves you and you love him it will help trust me." "Maybe you're right. If you find the right guy I'll try." "Great now you should go home and rest I'll look for a guy." PB said as she pushed marceline back outside Finn... .maybe... no no. PB thought to herself as she walked back to her table.

**Finns view a week later**

I wonder why pebbles called me I know its been ten years since I lost my familey but the pain is still there. I mean me and Jake adventure all the time so I dont get to think about it, but when I'm alone it still hurts I dont know what to do Finn thought to himself as he walked to the candy kingdom. When he arrived at PB's door Finn stood for a few seconds to calm himself before he entered the room of the princess he use to have a crush on "Hey PB why did u want me to come here?" Finn said as he entered their room "Finn one of my dear friends is going through the same thing you are and I was wondering if you would want to hang out with her? She's the same age as you." "Idk pebbles we had a relationship there for awhile it helped, but idk." PB's face turned a darker shade of pink remembering their relationship "Finn I'm glad I could help. Im sorry we had to break up." "Its ok pebbles, and thank you... for everything." "Anyways Finn she nice she's depressed right now she lost her brother when you lost your family and she wanted me to find a guy who is nice so I thought of you." "Ok pebbles where does hse want to meet?" "I dont know yet but I'll call you when I find out ok." "Ok. Is that all you needed?" "Yea Finn I'm sorry if you thought else was going on." "Its fine I'll see you around." Finn said as he walked out of PB's room and back towards his apartment. I could see why she might want to set me up with someone when we were dating I did forget about all of that happening it might help. He smiled thinking that he might feel better soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Really guys I can see yall are viewing it but why wont you leave reviews come on its all im asking seriously what tha fuck**

**A week after finn visited Pb Finns view**

Its been a whole week why hasn't pebbles called me Finn thought as he finished working out grabing a towel and heading into the kitchen Finn could smell bacon pancakes "Bacon pancakes!" Jake said finishing his song "hey bro whats up?" Jake asked "Not much, just thinking about stuff." "Like?" Jake asked "Dont worry about it." Finn said as the phone rang "Hello... oh yea... alright ill be their in an hour... ok bye." "Who was that Finn?" "Its some of my business man." Finn said as he headed up to his room aight Finn your going to go meet this new girl your going to get along with her your going to try to make thing work so you and her feel better Finn thought while he got dressed "Maybe... no no... well." Finn said as he entered his garage "Might as well let her stretch her legs." Finn said opening the door to his restored car "Ahhh yes I finally get to drive you with out someone else in the car." Finn said rubbing the dash of his car "350 big block sports heads and drive train bored out cylinders an air induction kit with a triple intake turbocharged scope that sticks out of the hood side exit exhaust that are right under the doors baby you'll run like a spotted ape." Starting the engine of his car Finn opened the garage door and started to head to the candy kingdom.** (ps Finns car is a 1970 dodge charger R/T painted black with neon green highlights.)**

**Marcelines view**

why am I doing this I know im still depressed but is puting another man in my life really going to help. Marceline thought to herself as she waited in the cafe she agreed to meet this new guy at. While waiting she noticed a sick looking car from before the war "Aw man who owns that I need me one." She said as she walk closer to the car "You definitely aren't stock." As she looked at the intake. "Admiring the car?" A man asked "Yea I haven't seen one since before the war were did you find it." "The body was in the woods everything else I pieced together, why?" "I've always wanted one, why did you restore it." "Something to distract me from what happened to my family, but anyway do you want to take a ride." "Wait what happened to your family?" "They died a long time ago." A tear escaping from the mans eye "Sir what is your name." "Finn why?" "I'm marceline I'm the girl your supposed to meet, and yea I would like to take a ride." As the two hoped into Finns car Marceline noticed to leather interior he had bucket seats a hand crafted oak dashboard and neon green dash lights surrounded by black so the lights stuck out a five speed manual transmission the back seat was replaced with a box that had six twelve inch speakers. "Dude how did you afford all of this?" Marceline asked "First I'm a mechanic I come across things other people can't fix second I adventure so I dont have a shortage of gold which is very valuable so technically I'm a million air and third I exercise so I can move thing others can't. Oh I had a question about you though?" "Shoot." "When you said you haven't seen one of these since before the war what did you mean no-one xan live that long?" "Thats a long story Finn, but long story short I'm a daywalker." Whats that?" Finn asked "It's a vampire that doesn't have to worry about the sun." "Oh. Well thats cool." "Sometimes, but come on why are you goin so slow I know this car ain't stock." "Oh you have no idea." Finn said before he put the pedal to the metal both of them shoot back into the seats "Woooooooo!" Marceline yelled as they got to a hundred and forty miles per hour as they slowed down Finn said "you know I still haven't topped out in this." "Why not?" "There's never enough track." "Come on lets go back to my place I have an idea for a song." "What do you play?" "I play bass why?" "Because I can sing." "Alright." "He seems like a good guy I wonder why pebbles broke up with him?" Marceline thought to herself As the two started to head towards Finns house to pick up some gear.

**Pb's view**

"I hope those two are having fun." Pb said to herself "miss we have an emergency there is a large group of ghouls coming from the grasslands." "Alright I'll call Finn maybe their done hanging out."

**Finns view**

Ring ring... ring ring "Hello." "Finn we have a large group of ghouls coming from the grasslands." "Alright give me a minute." "Marceline I have to go." "Oh leaving me already huh." "Its not like that I just need to deal with a group of ghouls." "Come on their so easy to kill why cant someone else get them?" "Pebbles called me so its kinda something I got to do." "No you dont yall broke up awhile back you dont have to do anything for her." "But I want to." "Uhh fine lets go deal with them." "What no you stay here." "I can handle myself Finn let's go." "Fine." As the two left Marcelines house Finn hoped into his car turned the turbo on and pucnhed the gas as they closed in on the ghouls finn pulled over and parked his car. "What are we doing?" "Walking I dont want anything happening to my car." As the two walked closer to the ghouls Finn noticed that Marcelines axe was her bass guitar Finn then pulled out his demon blood sword as he charged towards the group he began to hack and slash at everything in sight making a clearing in the group. Standing in the middle of the ghouls Finn closed his eyes slowed his breathing and lifted his foot off the ground. ** (ps Finns demon blood sword is a great sword)**

**Marcelines view**

With Finn standing in the middle of the ghouls he closed his eyes slowed his breathing and lifted his foot off the ground in some sort of focused state he then drove his foot into the ground. Ice spikes began to erupt from the ground impaleing any ghouls in his path ripping his foot from the ground he jumped onto one of the spikes and propeled himself into the air when he touched down he swung his great sword sending ice and flesh in all directions taking out more than half the remaining ghouls with Finn slightly dazed from his work spun because he was balanced. I hoped into battle swinging my axe bass taking out a few ghouls at a time. Looking over to Finn I couldn't help but stare he was surrounded by blood and ice makeing him look godly before I was knocked out.

**Finns view**

As I turned swinging my great sword and sending spikes into the last few ghouls I watched Marceline get knocked out by a ghoul I droped my sword mid swing leting it fly into the ground as a ran toward Marceline the ghoul was about an inch away from her flesh when I kicked him in the jaw sending him flying into a nearby tree. I ran toward the ghoul when I realized my sword was stuck in the ground behind me I formed ice gloves so I wouldn't come in contact with the zombie like creature throwing a right hook the ghoul was not fazed I spin kicked it in the face and it fell to the ground tired from the previous fight I decided to pull my winchester model 1887 with no stock and shot it in the head with the fight over Finn loked back to see Marceline still out cold not realizing she was only knocked out he ran back to her picked her up grabed his sword and ran towards his car when he arrived at his car he put her in the passenger seat hoped in kicked the turbo on and headed for the candy kingdom.

**Marcelines view**

As I woke up I had a splitting head ache "Ohh ouch." Marceline began to roll to get out of bed "Hey wow easy now." Finn said "What happened?" "We were fighting ghouls and you got knocked out I brought you to the candy kingdom." "How long was I out?" "Three days I was scared you wouldnt wake up." "Why are you so emotional?" "I lost so many people that meant the world to me and I didnt want to lose anyone else." "Ok you didnt lose me, but you need to go home and take a bath you smell rank." "Oh sorry." Finn said as he left "Man hes getting to sensitive and its only be one date." Marceline said before Pb walked in "Yea hes like that" Pb said "Anyways Marceline how did it go?" "It went well till you called." Marceline said in a smartass tone "Hey he could have handled it by himself you didnt need to go with him." "Well I did, but I had a question for you." "Ok go ahead marcy." "Why did you and Finn break up?" "Well when me and Finn were dating the kingdom was still kind of starting off people began to say that because he wasnt a prince we shouldnt be together and me and him decided that we should see other people." "That still doesn't describe why he is so clingy." "Marcey hes clingy because you make him feel better like I did but stronger he dosent want to lose you because he lost everyone else that made him feel better yea jake is his brother and all but he needs someone who loves him." "But I dont love him." "Hes young he doesn't know what love is." "I'll give him some time he does make me feel better, but I can't say I love him. Not yet."

**Jakes view**

Finn walked into the door "Hey man how was your date you were gone for awhile?" Jake asked "It was ok she was nice plus she is a rock chick and she can fight." "Sounds like someone has a crush." "Maybe." "Who is she." "Her name is Marceline." "Marceline the vampire queen?" "I guess." "Dude you cant date her shell suck your bloods." "Jake im old enough to make my own desisions ok." "Im just trying to keep you safe." "I can handle myself Jake." With that Finn left their house and began to drive around Ooo.

**Finns view**

Man how can jake just try to control my life like that Finn thought to himself when he smelled how rank he was"Jeezz i need to take a bath." finding a pond Finn pulled over stripped took a bath washed his clothes hoped back in his car. "Where can I stay tonight?" Finn said looking through his phone ring ring... ring ring... ring ring "Hello?" "Hey Pebbles can I stay at your place tonight Jake and I had a fight?" "Oh sure Finn I'll see you in a little while." Hanging up Finn left the pond and started to head towards the candy kingdom a few minutes later Finn was getting close to the candy kingdom "Man im such a nice person why do I have all the bad stuff happen to me." Finn said as he entered the castle courtyard and parked. Knocking on the door Finn was greeted by peppermint butler "Hello sir Finn how are you tonight?" "I could be better pep I could be better. Anyways is the princess around?" "She is follow me sir." Walking down the castle hallways Finn couldn't help but remember some of the good times he had here. Coming to and all to familiar door all Finn could do was smile.

**Pbs view**

Knock knock knock "Yes?" "Princess sir Finn is here." "Send him in." As Finn entered the room he said "Hey Pebbles." "Hey Finn for someone who just fought with his brother your happy." "No its just memories made me smile." "Yea we have quite a few here." Pb said looking at her bed "Well im tired from today's events how about we go to sleep." Finn said "How about you relax and I give you a full release?" Pb said raising her eyebrows "Come on Pebbles not tonight." Finn said as he pulled off his clothes and crawled under the sheets "I have one thing to ask you Finn." Pb asked as she climbed under the sheets and snuggled up to Finn "What Pbubbs?" "What did you think of Marceline?" "She was .yawwn. She was great."


	5. Chapter 5

**First off thanks for the reviews he23t thanks for the kind words book of eli you have to wait to find out lucy wait again all I ask is reviews please**

**Marcelines view**

"Man why does he want to get attached so quickly and why was he controlling ice?" Marceline asked herself as she flew towards Pebbles house "I mean hes cool and all but it was only one date." knocking on Pbs window Marceline was greeted by the princess herself "Hey marcey .yawn. Whats up?" "I've been thinking about that date with Finn." "And?" "Well I like him but he is too attached too soon you know what im saying?" "Yea I mean it was different with me he was already attached before we dated so it didnt faze me." "Pebbles can I come in its cold out here?" "Sure." As Marceline flew into her window she noticed someone in Pbs bed in a whisper tone "Who's that?" Not so wispery "Oh thats Finn he and Jake had a fight so he came over here to spend the night." "Do yall, you know... still have feelings for each other?" "Yea but we put them aside so we could work together without getting all mushy with feelings you know." Hearing this Marceline became jealous for a reason even she didn't know of. With an angry look on her face Marceline flew back through the window and to her house. "How? How could she just bring him into my life and then take him away like that?" Marceline realizing what she was saying cleared her head and got some red to eat as she went back to Pbs flying in the window that was left open she found Pb passed out in her bathroom "Like old times." She said as she picked up Pb and brought her back to the bed as she approached the bed Marceline looked at Finn even though he was sleeping his face read conflict "Why must the good suffer through the worst things in life?" Not expecting to get a response Marceline was surprised when Pb said "Its because the world is testing people to see if they can handle being good if they cant they turn into the bad people of the world some balance out in the middle others turn completely evil." Right before she passed out again. "Man I see why Finn is so emotional he is trying to stay good, but he has lost so much already that he just wants to break down and fall." Marceline said as she put Pb back into bed with Finn. She began thinking about her brother and seeing Finn try to deal with this made her cry and begin feel sorry for the young man.

**Finns view**

As he woke up "Ugh where am I?" He said. Before he opened his eyes the events of last night came back to him "Oh yea." He said in a depressed tone as Finn became more aware of his surroundings he realized that there were two sources of heat around him. Not truly concerned he rolled onto his back and looked to his right to see Pb curled up around his arm and leg smiling to himself "Ah memories some are bliss other are pain they are the best and the worst things in the world." He said as he turned his head to his left to go back to sleep with his vision blurry Finn could barely make out that there was someone else curled around him their arms were around his neck and their legs tangled with his "WHAT THA FUCK!" He yelled and jumped out of bed. Feeling light headed from moving so fast after just awakening he passed out before his vision could clear and see who was in bed with him.

**A few hours later**

"Ugh what happened?" Finn said as he awoke once more "Easy Finn you passed out earlier and hit your head." Pb said as she walked towards her bed "Who was in the bed with us earlier?" "She asked me not to tell." "She?" "Whoops I mean they asked me not to tell." "What no tell me." Finn said getting out of bed and following the princess to her lab "No Finn go put on some clothes." Pb said as Finn realized he was still in his boxers "Fine but when I get back you got to tell me." "No!" Pb yelled as Finn went into her bedroom and got dressed "Ok Pbubbs tell me who was... " Finn stoped talking when he realized Pb wasn't in the room "Ugh Pb I will find out who it was!" Finn yelled as he started to head to his car man I wonder who that was they were definitely inside my bubble Finn thought as he got into his car. "Ok hes gone." Pb yelled "Man what was I thinking? That was way too close." Marceline said as she come out of the air vent in Pbs roof "I dont know why your freaking out you already admitted you liked him." "I dont know either."

As Finn arrived back at his house Jake was standing outside "Where have you been?" "Out. Why do you care?" "Finn I'm trying to keep you safe." "Well dont I can handle myself Jake." Finn said as he walked past jake and into their house "Where are you going now?" Jake asked "I'm moving out I'm tired of having these fights we need to stay away from each other till we dont fight when we see each other." "Your not moving out!" Jake said in a stern voice as Finn finished packing his duffel bag he looked Jake in the eyes and said in a equally stern voice "Yes I am." Taking half of the gold Finn left and began to look for a new house. "People trying to control me what the fuck man." Finn said as he left his brother's house.

**Pbs view**

"Marceline why are we going to Finns house?" "Im going to tell him." "If you were going to tell him why didnt we do it earlier?" "I dont know I was scared I guess." "Marceline the vampire queen scared?" "Shut up." Marceline said as she punched Pb in the arm. As they arrived at Finn and Jakes apartment marceline noticed that there were tire marks leaving the drive way "Pbubbs I dont think Finns here." Marceline said as I knoked on the door Jake opens the door "Hey what do yall want?" "Hey Jake is Finn here?" "No he moved out this morning." "I told ya." Marceline said "Thank you for telling us Jake do you know anything about were he was going?" "Nope he just picked up his stuff and left." "Ok well thank you anyways." Jake nodded as he shut the door "Where do you think he went?" Marceline asked "Hell if I know." "You should call him." "Alright." Ring ring... ring ring... ring ring "hello?" "Hey Finn its bubblegum. Marceline and I were wondering were you run of to?" "I dont know yet I'm kinda just drivin around right now." "Do you wanna come pick us up?" "Sure I'll be at the castle in an hour." "Alright see you then." As I hung up the phone Marceline asked "So hes gonna pick us up in an hour." "At the castle yes." I said as we walked back to my car. Walking into the castle "Hey I'm gonna take a shower." I said "Feel free to roam and peppermint butler should be around if you need anything." **(ps it takes 40 minutes to get to the castle from Jake's house)**

**Marcelines view**

As pebbles ran to her room peppermint butler came around a corner "Marceline how are you today?" "Im fine just waiting on Finn why?" "Its been awhile since we have just talked you know." "Yea so whats up pep?" "Things could be better." "Whats going on?" "I owe someone in the deadworld some flesh." "Really?" "Yea and this guy is serious." As the two stoped talking Pb came back from her room "Hey guys whats up?" "Oh not much Pbubbs just catching up you know." "Yea." Ring ring... ring ring "Hello?" "Hey are yall ready?" "Yea we'll be down in a little bit." "Ok." As Pb hung up the phone she turned to see Marceline heading out her window and down to Finns car "ugh really?" She said as she began to head down through the castle. As Marceline landed by Finns car Finn took notice and unlocked the doors "Hey Marceline how are you?" "Im fine just I need to tell you something." "What is it?" "I.. I... I." "Marceline are you ok?" "Yes its just I really like your car." "Was that what you wanted to tell me." Marceline nodded trying to hide that she was lieing as Pb arrived at Finns car she knocked on the window Finn flicked a switch and stereo system fliped into a back seat "Really why is your car so cool?" I asked "I guess cause its because I put alot of my money and time into my car." Finn said shrugging his shoulders "So where do yall want to go?" Finn asked "Yall want to go see a movie?" Pb suggested "Nah how about we go to a concert." I said "That sounds like a good time. Where is it?" "Its at the colosseum." Finn cranked his car and headed towards the colosseum. As they left Marceline got a text from Pb "did you tell him yet?" "No." "Why not?" "I want to be alone with him when I tell him." "Marceline your makeing this harder than it should be." "I'll tell him just give me time." As they arrived at the colosseum Pb said "Hey guys I'm going to head inside while yall park." "Ok we'll see you when we get in there." Finn said as they began to creep through the parking lot looking for a place to park "Hey Finn." "Yea Marceline?" "Earlier when I said I liked your car and you asked if that was all I wanted to say." "Thats not all you wanted to say?" "How did you... Well yea I just wanted to say that I like you and... and... and that I was the girl beside you this morning when you woke up." "Why?" "I realized last night when I was hanging out with pebbles that I really did like you, and that you are attached so soon because you want to feel better just like I do." "Marceline yes I am attached and yea I know it was just one date but your just the right person for me to help. Bcause helping you I feel like its helping me." Marceline with tears in her eyes hugged Finn and wispered in his ear "Finn please help me I just want to break down and die. Please help me so I can help you." "I promise you Marceline I will help you." Finn said as he began to hug Marceline back.

**Pbs view**

"I wonder whats taking them so long." Pb said as she texted Marceline "Hey what are you guys screwing out there?" "I told him and now we're hugging." "How long have you been parked?" "Long enough." "That dosent tell me anything." "We're coming in so dont worry." "I'll be by the concession stand." "Ok me and Finn are going to walk around we'll see you in a while." "Dont take long." Man why are they trying to avoid me all of a sudden Pb thought to herself as she walked towards the concession stand. "Do you know peppermint butler?" Said a man in a overcoat "Depends on whos asking?" "Oh im a dear friend of his." "Yea right." Pb said as she started to walk away "Come here." Said the man in the overcoat as he grabbed Pbs arm "get away from me." She yelled as she kicked him in the head with the .an down she began to walk away again when she suddenly felt numb turning to see the man holding a tranquilizer gun before she passed out.

**Finns view**

"Marceline I dont know how you lost your brother." "Finn I dont want to talk about that." "Did I make you mad? I'm sorry." "Its ok Finn I'll tell you sometime just not right now ok?" "Ok. Hey how did you know about this concert I havent seen anything about it anywhere?" "I used to be the bass guitarist for the band thats playing tonight, so I get notified where and when their concerts are." "Why arent you still with them?" "After marshall my brother died I left to wondered Ooo and couldn't stay in touch." "I'm sorry." "Its fine." "Man where did Pb run of to?" "I'll call her." Ring ring... ring ring... ring ring... ring ring... "Hmm no answer, maybe her phone died." "Lets try to find her Marceline; I think I'll get in trouble if I dont bring her back." "Nah lets go she has money she can get a cab." "Alright." As the two neared Finns car he was looking around when he noticed a man in an overcoat bent over something Finn tiptoed to try and get a better look at what it was when the man picked up Pb and put her in the trunk of a car. "Hey you!" Finn yelled as he took off running the man obviously startaled by Finn quickly hoped in his car and took off "Dammit!" Finn yelled right before he turned around and watched his car drift around the corner, the door swing open, and the car stop for him "lets go!" Marceline yelled. As Finn hopped in his car Marceline flicked the turbo on and put the pedal to the metal taking off to chase the man. As they neared a corner Marceline slowed way down to turn "What the hell are you doing!" Finn yelled as the man pulled away from his car "Let me drive!" He said as he moved over the center console Marceline gave Finn the whell as she climbed into the back seat to allow Finn to sit in the driver's seat before she climbed back into the front seat but before she could get her seat belt on Finn floored it Marceline shot back into her seat as Finn neared the mans car he cornered again. Not reacting in time Finn grabbed the hand brake pulled it as he reaved the engine letting off the clutch the rear wheels of his car lost traction as Finn steered into the next ally and started to follow the man once more as the ally started to slant back towards the road Finn noticed a lip at the end of the ally "Hold on!" He yelled as he floored the gas and hit the lip.

**Strange mans view**

as he was driving down the road he thought he had lost the kid when he watched asathe car that had been following him leaped out of an ally spun in mid air landed with the drivers side towards him as the car landed it stoped not being able to react in time the man T-boned the car to his surprise the car didnt move the front end of the mans car no longer existed Finns car door had been completely flattened along with parts of his finders.

**Marcelines view**

When the man hit Finns car we didnt move I looked to the side to see ice holding the car still Finns side of the car was smashed but to my amazement Finn was untouched kicking the mans car and his door away from the vehicle getting up Finn started to become covered ice only the ice was black with neon green highlights this time Finn ripped the door off of the mans car picking the man up Finn looked him in the eyes and mumbled something the man became terrified and started to flail smacking the man he quit trying to escape Finn still holding the man held out his hand the man dropped the car keys into his hand Finn then motioned for me to come over as I did he held out the keys I instantly remembered that Pb was in the trunk I grabbed the keys and unlocked the trunk Pb not realizing it was me she came out of the trunk swinging "Whoa easy I got you now." I said as I looked at Finn he nodded telling me to put her in the car as I was putting Pb in the car Finn yelled in pain "Ahhhhhh!" When I looked back the man was gone and Finn had a knife in his side "Uggghhh we need to get to a hospital." He said I picked him up and put him in the back with pebbles starting the car the ice broke off of Finn and the car as I slammed on the gas pedal Finn ripped the knife from his side "Ahhhh!" Holding his side Finn covered his wond with ice as to not bleed-out holding the knife Finn began to study it looking for anything that would tell him who the man was. Arriving at the hospital Finn picked up Pb who had passed out on the way over and started to head into the hospital as he set Pb down and some of the doctors took notice Finn passed out. **(A few days later) **"Marceline?" "Finn thank god your ok!" I said as I grabbed his hand "Where am I?" "You've been out for a few days so we brought you to my house." "Is Pb ok?" "She only had a concussion." Nodding Finn passed out one again "Finn please dont hurt yourself for others anymore?" Marceline whispered while holding his hand and crying into the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody I just got back from a funeral so updateing will be slow. The book of eli thank you for the kind words **

**Just so yall know Finn and Jake are already Jaeger pilots they just dont have any kaiju to deal with in one of the earlier chapters they are in BT but now they are on leave**

**Finns view**

"Ugh life is kicking my ass." Finn thought while in his dream like state walking towards the door of the room he was in "At least I can dream." I had read about lucid dreaming while dating Pb as Finn left the room he began to fall through the air "Man what a sensation flying through the air no cares in the world." As Finn neared the ground it began to move away from Finn letting him fall for a longer period of time "Finn please don't hurt yourself for others anymore?" A voice said "What who tha" as Finn let his attention leave the ground he began to come closer to hitting it "Man even now I cant just be left alone for a little bit." Finn said as he hit the ground and woke up ".sigh. why cant I be left alone."

**Marcelines view**

".sigh. why cant I be left alone." Finn said Marceline who was in the kitchen just barely heard Finn "Why do you want to be alone?" She thought to herself as she finished cooking "Why now that he vowed to help me does he want to be alone?" She said as she fixed Finn a plate and began to walk towards her room. Entering the room "Hey Finn I heard you talking earlier so I fixed you a plate thinking you were awake." "I am awake. How long was I out?" "A few days." "What did you hear when I got up earlier?" "Oh I just heard you mumbling and walking around." Finn looking into his lap to hide his face held out his hands to accept the plate Marceline had made "Are you ok Finn?" I.. im just.. I hurt from helping people you know." He choked out as he began to cry Marceline set her plate aside and began to hug Finn "look its going to be ok Finn if I help you you help me right?" Finn only nodded as he cried on her shoulder. Holding Finn Marceline began to let tears fall from her eyes "we help each other right?" They both nodded falling asleep in each others embrace.

**Pbs view**

"Why do I still want him he's with Marceline now I set them up because they need each other. Why now!?" Pb yelled as she knocked the stuff on her table onto the floor "Princess are you alright?" "Im fine pep." She said as she rubbed the sides of her head and walked into her room "Why? Why? Why?" She asked as she rolled on her bed . .knock. "who is knocking on my window?" She asked as she rolled out of bed and walked towards the window "who else could it be?" She said opening the window "hello again princess." "Nope!" Pb yelled as she slammed the window shut and began to call Finn.


End file.
